Sonic Universe Issue 76
: Previous Issue: Sonic Universe #75 ←— : —→ Next Issue: Sonic Universe #77 (Worlds Unite - Part 5) Sonic Universe #76 is the seventy-sixth issue in the Sonic Universe comic book series by Archie Comics, released in May 2015. It contains the first part of the Worlds Unite crossover. Publisher's Summary THE SONIC/MEGA MAN CROSSOVER EVENT BEGINS HERE! It's the epic first chapter of the biggest story in Sonic/Mega Man comic book history with "Worlds Unite" Part One! Get ready for cross-world treachery as the wicked Sigma escapes the world of Mega Man X and arrives in Dr. Eggman's secret Lost Hex base! When Sigma promises new power to the Deadly Six, how long do you think they’ll stay loyal to Dr. Eggman? We’re not betting for long! And just where exactly are our heroes during all this? Looks like Sonic and Mega Man are right in the middle of an ambush! The sense-shattering sequel to “Worlds Collide” starts right now! Featuring cover art from the legendary Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante, Rafa Knight, and part 1 of the epic 12-part connecting variant cover series by artist Ben Bates! Story : Previous: Sonic Boom #7 ←— : Previous: Mega Man #49 ←— : Previous: FCBD 2015 ←— :* Previous: Sonic the Hedgehog #272 ←— :** Previous: Sonic Universe #75 ←— : —→ Next Part: Worlds Unite - Part 2 (Sonic Boom #8) Worlds Unite - Part One: Across Time & Space The story begins in 21XX, far into the future, where X, Zero, Axl, and several other Maverick Hunters are speeding through a snowstorm towards Sigma's hideout. X then tells the hunters to arm their weapons and synch with their navigators, as well as telling Axl and Zero that they're coming with him, before declaring that they are stopping Sigma here and now. Their initial run is interrupted by Vile, gleeful at the thought of killing X. Zero and Axl hold off Vile while X heads deeper into the stronghold (with Zero also getting annoyed at how Vile keeps getting "mouthier" every time Sigma revives him), confronting Sigma's viral form. Just before X's arrival, Sigma pondered that he probably should have waited to scout out more worlds, but decided that Dr. Eggman's abuse of the Zeti made things easier for him anyhow. X vows that the threat of Sigma to the world will end, but Sigma boasts his conquest of worlds has only begun and disappears with X wondering where Sigma went to. Meanwhile, in the present day of Sonic's homeworld, Sonic the Hedgehog is running trying to find the last remaining Chaos Emerald to repair his world as a result of the events of Worlds Collide. However, he expresses confusion as to where the Chaos Emerald could be, as Tails indicated that it was around the area, yet he was coming close to the end of the area. He then shrugged it off, deciding that gravity's just a theory anyways, and runs down the cliff to the magma. He ends up helping a Locky and finding another shard of the shattered Master Emerald, which he takes with him to bring to Knuckles. However, he privately remarks that long-distance scanning isn't able to tell the difference between a Master Emerald shard and a Chaos Emerald and that he needs to quickly find the final Chaos Emerald, admitting that even with his love of action and adventure, he'd still like a few moments of peace. Meanwhile, in 20XX, the present day of Mega Man's homeworld, Mega Man and the other Robot Masters from Dr. Light are continuing the repair work for Light Labs after its destruction at the hands of Dr. Wily. Mega Man and Elec Man are preparing to utilize Thunder Beam to jumpstart the power generator with one steady jolt. They managed to do so, with Roll being glad that they have power, while Cut Man is slightly disappointed, as he was enjoying watching Fire Man and Ice Man trying to act as the heating and cooling, respectively. Mega Man then mentioned that after dealing with several crises back to back, he thinks things might actually be back to normal. Guts Man and Concrete Man then arrive and explain that they need Mega Man's help (as he's back to being a robot helper), as they ran out of materials before they could fully complete the repair work for the lab's east wing. Mega Man agrees to go get supplies, but Roll insists he take someone along. Mega Man says it's okay with Wily dead and the Emerald Spears in jail, but he understands her concern after so much and agrees to make it quick, using a half-track to get the supplies. Back in Sonic's world, Dr. Eggman oversees the construction of his base on the Lost Hex floating continent, which he used the Deadly Six to build after subduing them with the Cacophonic Conch. At the base construction's conclusion, Orbot suddenly shatters the conch, freeing the Zeti from further torture. Before Eggman can react to this betrayal, Sigma reveals himself, having possessed Orbot and watched Eggman for a while, and commands the Doctor to build him a new body. With no choice, Eggman does so. During his work, Eggman learns that Sigma is from other world and has command over Genesis Portals. His new body complete, Sigma transfers to it from Orbot and commands Eggman to build more, strong-arming him with the very-willing Deadly Six's help. Eggman protests he doesn't have the stamina to do it all himself, so Sigma brings in help: the freshly kidnapped Dr. Wily. While Wily doesn't remember their previous encounter, Eggman does and is not pleased to see Wily again, thinking why from all worlds available Sigma had to take him. The two are thrown in prison eggs to recover. Wily is understandably upset about this, but Eggman says he has a plan to both overthrow their captors and defeat their mortal enemies. Wily agrees to help. The two doctors later begin their work, turning Eggman's Badnik fortress into producing Mechaniloids and constructing armor for the Deadly Six to enhance their powers. Eggman notes the Zeti's new armor also has a trap installed by Sigma. The docs also note they ultimately need Sonic and Mega Man to get them out of this, but still can take advantage of them. Later, Sigma discusses his plans with the Deadly Six to conquer both their worlds, but Zavok decides the Zeti would be better rulers. He attempts to use his now-enhanced powers of magnetic field manipulation to force Sigma under his command. Sigma resists through his Reploid programming and sheer force of will before turning the tables and controlling the Zeti through the mind-control device implanted in their armor. He then threatens the docs to work on the "Unity Engines" unless they want the same. Putting their plan into action, Wily and Eggman point out that they need to deal with Mega Man and Sonic first and suggest capturing them with the Deadly Six to convert into minions. The plan goes without a hitch and the six Zeti quickly capture the unaware heroes with a surprise attack. At the Lost Hex, Sigma gloats about how X will react to his plans of evolution while Sonic and Mega Man are trapped in tubes. Off Panel With Sigma inside his body, Orbot is now an evil genius mastermind, but it doesn't last long as Sigma leaves his body to the new one created by Eggman. Cubot asks Orbot if he is still an evil genius mastermind, who replies by throwing a pie in his face. Ashamed, Orbot believes that he needs to step up in the evil game, but Cubot finds it impressive. Appearances Characters Mega Man *Mega Man *Roll *Cut Man *Guts Man *Elec Man *Concrete Man *Doctor Wily Mega Man X *Mega Man X *Zero *Axl (First appearance) *Vile *Sigma *Chill Penguin (Corpse, first appearance) *Blizzard Buffalo (Corpse, first appearance) *Bee Blader *Ball De Voux *Disk Boy 08 (First appearance) *Gun Volt (First appearance) *Snow Shooter (First appearance) *Turn Cannon (First appearance) *Walk Blaster (First appearance) *Yukidarubon (First appearance) *Ray Bit (First appearance) *Maverick Hunters *Mavericks Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Doctor Eggman *Cubot *Orbot *Deadly Six (First appearance) **Zavok **Zazz (First appearance) **Zeena (First appearance) **Master Zik (First appearance) **Zomom (First appearance) **Zor (First appearance) *Flicky Events * Sigma escapes to the Lost Hex continent of Sonic's world and teams up with the Deadly Six. * Wily is kidnapped and he and Eggman are forced to aid Sigma's plans while preparing to double-cross him. * The Deadly Six are put under Sigma's mind control. * Mega Man and Sonic are captured. Trivia *Some of the Mavericks in Sigma's base include one of the criminals from The Day of Σ and the unnamed Mavericks from Mega Man X7. *Like in Frost Walrus' stage from Mega Man X4, the corpses of Blizzard Buffalo and Chill Penguin are seen in Sigma's arctic base. *The events of battle between Zero and Axl against Vile are elaborated in "Maverick Hunters vs Vile" story from Mega Man: Worlds Unite Battles Issue 1. *The events of battle between Sonic against Zavok, Zor and Zeena are elaborated in "Sonic the Hedgehog vs Three of the Armored Deadly Six!" story from Sonic: Worlds Unite Battles Issue 1. *The events of battle between Mega Man against Zomom, Master Zik and Zazz are elaborated in "Mega Man vs Deadly 3" story from Mega Man: Worlds Unite Battles Issue 1. *Sigma comments about having the "traditional eight commanders", a nod to the number of Mavericks bosses fought in each game. *As the events leading to the crossover come undone, Sonic's rescue of the Locky and retrieval of the Master Emerald shard would later be revealed to be undone.Sonic Universe #87 Gallery Cover art SonicUniverse76V1.jpg|Crossover Kick-off variant cover by Rafa Knight SonicUniverse76V2.jpg|Unite variant (1 of 12) cover by Ben Bates SonicUniverse76V1Art.png|Crossover Kick-off variant cover art by Rafa Knight Preview SonicUniverse76-1.jpg|Page #1 (Mega Man X) SonicUniverse76-2.jpg|Page #2 (Mega Man X) SonicUniverse76-3.jpg|Page #3 (Mega Man X) SonicUniverse76-4.jpg|Page #4 (Sonic the Hedgehog) SonicUniverse76-5.jpg|Page #5 (Sonic the Hedgehog) SonicUniverse76-6.jpg|Page #6 (Mega Man) Reference External Links * Sonic Universe Issue 76 (Archie Comics) on Sonic News Network * Sonic Universe Issue 76 (Archie Comics) on Mobius Encyclopaedia de:Archie Sonic Universe Ausgabe 76 Category:Archie Comics issues